The present invention relates to the field of digital computer systems, and more specifically, to a method for determining entities and attributes dependencies.
Graphs are a popular data representation for modeling dependencies, relationships, connections, etc., between entities or components. For example, bi-partite graphs have been the focus of a broad spectrum of studies spanning from document analysis to bioinformatics. A bi-partite graph paradigm may indeed be relied upon to represent various kinds of relationships, e.g., customers that buy products, people interactions or friendships in a social network, etc. Such data typically are provided in very large amounts that need to be processed in the most efficient way. The processing of such very large amounts of data quickly and efficiently is a challenge using conventional methodologies.